Destiny's Story
Intro Destiny is born in Ellia's Silver Cross Town. No where from the woods, her mother gave birth to a baby girl with baby blue hair and morning's sky eyes. They named her Destiny. Her mother knew she's a special child. Having the three stars shine in diamond light meaning she hold the Star's Hope. Younger Years 4 years later, at the peek of the sun, she was playing then he met Lass. "Hello there, you're quite new. Name is Lass!" then Lass reached his hand. "Uhhh, Destiny. Nice to meet you." Then two voice called "Hey look! Lass has a girlfriend! Hahaha!!! Oh, you're new. What's your name? Name is Miya and this is Krello." they introduced. "'Destiny." ''Destiny show a brief smile. "''Hey, wanna play! Our place is there at the tree house." Lass insisted and they play. Months has passed and Destiny lived a normal life until Kaze'Aze came to Silver Cross Town. "Somethings weird in this place. It's like it's protected in light. I must destroy it!" ''that very on. Kaze'Aze destroyed Silver Cross Town north part cause it's the biggest source. All people died with no survivors except Destiny cause she's playing. "''Huh? Very odd, I sense great darkness and danger near by."''she said. "''Destiny, what are you talking about." ''Lass laughed."''Just forget about that and have fun!" ''Lass said." Ok, I guess it's just my imagination."'' Just then when Destiny got home she was shocked to see her town in depths of poverty and death. "Huh? What happend?" she asked. "Sorry kid, you can go. This part is been ambushed by Kaze'Aze." ''a guy said. "''WHAT!? No! My family. My parents. No! No!" Destiny's eyes swelled in tears. "'' Uh. *what should I tell her*"'' Lass said to himself. "Destiny, you could stay with us if you want." ''Lass said. Then Destiny stood up and hugged him."''Thanks Lass. You're so kind. How can I ever repay you?". "No need." ''Lass said and.... blushed? 5 years later, at the age of 9, she grew more beautiful in a lovely voice which in coincidence, attracted many boys. She and Lass are still best friend. One time, someone called her in the dark depths of the woods. "''Destiny. Destiny." ''the strange voice said. "''Huh?" ''Destiny followed the voice. As she follows it, she saw a light then it turned into an angel " I've been excepting you. You,young lady of the stars hold the star's hope. You may use it for good or evil. And you may too, can save or destroy the world." then the angel disappeared. ''"What? Star's Hope?" she said. Very on. All of the people in town is worried about the lovely singer's absence especially Lass."Where could she be?" '' Lass looks at the woods and think if she might be lost and when in the woods. "''Destiny!!! Destiny!!!" '' Lass said and he became more worried. Destiny heard his voice "''That voice is so familiar. Lass? Where are you!?" ''After that, she saw Lass. "''Destiny, where are you?!" Lass screamed. "Las''s, ''I'm here." '' a voicelike Destiny said. It was a replica of Destiny except she wears a black and red dress. "''What? She looks like me." ''Destiny confusely said. She sense the darkness around her. What's with that girl. ''"Destiny, there you are. I'm looked everywhere for you." ''Lass said in a smile. ''"Is that it. Well, I'm looking for you too. I'm looking for a new body!" ''then the girl turned into.... Kaze'Aze and touched Lass' hand. Lass' eyes turned milky white and darkness surrounds him. Lass is been overshadowed. ''"Lass, no!!!" ''Destiny quickly run and hugged Lass. "''No,Lass. I can't lose you yet. My family already left me ,now you, no!!!" ''Destiny cried out loud. Kaze'Aze noticed that she is the light and over shadowed her instead of Lass. Kaze'Aze cannot control her because of her Star's Hope. Lass is snapped back into conscience and said, "''Uh? Destiny,no! Kaze'Aze, take me instead. I rather have myself be controlled rather than my friend." then Kaze'Aze possessed Lass and flee leaving Destiny unconscious. Journey part 1 After the incident. In Destiny's mind, "Where am I? Who am I? What's going on?" ''Suddenly, a voice said "''Hey, wake up~!Are you okay?" ''the voice said. "''Lass?" ''Destiny said. "''Lass? My name is not Lass. Name is Kyro. Lass? Seems familiar." ''the boy said. Kyro help her stand. "''No, I can't be.'' He is gone with that Kaze'Aze. No! " Destiny cried. ''" Is Lass the guy with silver hair and blue eyes and kinda same age as you or something?" ''Kyro asked. ''"Yes, why? You met hi-" ''Destiny was interrupted. " Yeah, I met him. He helped me one day and leave quickly cause his best friend maybe mad at him. But, why Kaze'Aze took his body?" Kyro said."''So that explains y he is late back then. Wait,'you know her? Back off! Leave me alone!" ''Destiny screamed while running off swelled in tears. She cried and cried thinking this was all her fault. So she promised herself. She won't go back to Silver Cross Town without her best friend. She quickly snatched her things and when on a journey. Out from nowhere, she reached a place called "Water's promise". "''Huh? Oh, this place is beautiful." her eyes stared at the water which made her really dizzy and leave her unconscious. At her conscience, she saw a bright light and she touched it "Hey you, wake up! This is taking me forever. I'm gonna slap you now." ''A boy said. Just as she heard that, she woke up noticing a boy with violet hair. He seems friendly. "''Ya ok,ma''te? ''Look I need to go." ''the boy flee into the fog. "''Thanks?" ''Destiny thanked. Journey Part 2 After the incident, she wondered along Ellia and fell into another town. The town is abandoned. No one lives there. "''Hey, isn't that.....Lass?" ''she quickly recognize and run to see if she's right. Screams there, Screams here. All she could hear are screams. "''This town shall be vanish!" ''then Kaze'Aze Lass charged up then Destiny appeared. ''"Lass?" she said. "You again?" Ka''ze'Aze Lass said. "''Maybe you'll snap back when I'll sing you a song." ''then said pulled out a microphone and sing. "''Let the day where we play descend in your mind. Let the day where you cared ......" ''Destiny sang and sang then all the people come to she her sing and she could see all the peoples fear disappeared. "''What are you doing? Sto--" ''Kaze'Aze's voice changed. "''Destiny? Ahhh!!! " ''Lass was calling then Kaze'Aze took control of him again. ''" That's it! I'm out of here!" ''then Kaze'Aze flee. "''Lass? *didn't my song change him back?*" ''after she sang the villagers have her a round of applause. Destiny couldn't believe herself. After she left, she collapsed and fell asleep. She had a a weird dream. Maybe one of her weirdest dreams ever. "''Destiny. Destiny. Destiny. " ''two voice called seems familiar and the other one too. Then suddenly, the figure disappeared then another figure appeared. After that she woke up and see Kaze'Aze Lass about to kill her so she close her eyes. When the dagger was about it hit her, Kaze'Aze hault, unable to control herself."''Destiny, run!!!" ''Lass said to her then Kaze'Aze took control again and Destiny escaped. Bermesiah Journey Destiny passed the sea named, Partuasay's Sea and reached into a castle. Seems haunted and some warriors when inside the castle and someone noticed the girl in baby blue hair. "''Hey you! Why are you here? Someone will take you to Kanavan." ''then the warrior called someone and take Destiny to... Kanavan? At Kanavan, Destiny was amazed to see people again. Destiny wanted to thank the guy but he disappeared like magic. When wondering around, see saw many people with there family and kids playing. Destiny sighed"''Wow! They sure are happy." " I promise you. I'll never leave you until we find your mom." ''a little boy said just to comfort a crying little who lost her mom. Destiny saw this and a flashback popped in her head. "''Destiny, you can stay with us if you want." ''Little Lass said then little Destiny stood up and hugged him. The flashback ended when some guy tripped at her. ''"I'm so sorry! Here, you can have my popsicle. Ah! I'm late!" ''the boy handed his popsicle and run. "''Thanks?" ''Destiny said. Looking at the popsicle, she had another flashback. It was when little Destiny and Lass are eating posicle. Destiny smiled a little and ate the popsicle. Few days later, the war between Serdin and Kanavan we're beginning, all the children we're evacuated and warriors fight. Many people died from the war. As the war broke, Destiny leaves Kanavan on the way to Ellia again. On the way, he saw a boy in black hair with his hand being corrupted. The boy glance at her then the boy fell. "''Hey, are you okay? Your hand. What's wrong?" ''Destiny said. ''"Nothing's wrong. Awww!" the boy said. "Sush darkness. Here let me help you." Destiny help the boy stand,= and Destiny is heading to Kanavan. "Please, don't go to Kanavan. My condition is shameful. Please, take me away from here." ''the boy said. "''I'm heading to Ellia. You can come with me. Oh yeah, name is Destiny."''Destiny smiled. "''Raynor." In the way to Ellia, Raynor feels fine then. "Guess, I'm stopping here. Thanks Destiny." then Raynor flee. Destiny left with a smile as the boy flee. Destiny went to Ellia. Dangers of Ellia Once again, Destiny is back at Ellia.Still wondering if Destiny will go back to Silver Cross Town or what. "Owww!!! Watch where you're going! Wait, I know you. " ''a boy in a violet hair said. "''You're the girl who I met lying around Water's Promise." the boy said. "What? Eh? My name is Destiny. Oh yeah, thanks about that." ''Destiny thanked. "''Name is Raide. Have you seen a girl in blonde hair passed by? She is my sister." ''Raide asked. "''Eh? Nope, sorry." ''Destiny said. "''Are ya serious,mate? Ok, just help me find her." ''Raide asked. "''I need to...." ''Raide interrupted. ''" I'll do anything!" ''Raide said. "''Hmmm... Ok, you'll be one of my back-up singers. Hehehe. " Destiny giggled. "Singer? You're a singer?" ''Raide said. "''Of course. Sample." ''then Destiny sang. "''Your voice is very beautiful. Come on, let's go find my sister." ''ithen Destiny and Raide flee to find Raide's sister. They wander at Temple of Fire. "''Whose that guy over there?" ''Raide wandered. "''Where? Hey, that Raynor! Y is he here?" ''Destiny then goes forward with Raide behind following her. ''"Raynor, nice to see you again." ''Destiny noticed a boy behind Raynor. It's Kyro! ''"What are you doing with Raynor?!" ''Destiny screamed. "''Look, I've done nothing wrong. Really. And Kaze'Aze is my master's master. I have nothing to do with her." ''Kyro said. "''Kaze'Aze, uh? She is very very evil." ''Raynor looked back at the 3. ''"Kaze'Aze is very very evil. I know." ''Raide said. "''Raynor, is your hand alryt in any chances?" Kyro asked. "Sorta. So Destiny, wh''ose that guy and what are you doing here?" Raynor asked. "''This is Raide and we're looking for his sister, ryt?" ''Destiny said."Have you seen her? She has a blonde hair." Raide said. Kyro and Raynor faced themselves. "''I think we saw her. She was almost sign her death contract until we defeated Basilisk. I think she when back home or something." ''Kyro said. Destiny faced Raide. "''Guess, she already left. Sorry Raide." ''Destiny said in a gloomy expression." No prob. I need to go. See ya guys." Raide flees. Destiny, Kyro, and Raynor are the ones left. Having no home. "''Where the hell are we going anyway?" Raynor asked. Then Raynor tripped over a sign said "Beware: Beyond forward may be your end if you dare face it." at the back it says"Hell Bridge dare face the tornments of Hell." "Hell Bridge? What the? AHHH!!!" ''the three where transported. Destiny, Raynor, and Kyro where separated. Destiny was left all alone.m "''Huh?Where am I...." ''then Destiny fainted. Destiny had a vision about some group at Elven Forest. Seems like it's the future. Raynor and Kyro are together all this time. Finding a way out of Hell Bridge and finding Destiny. "''Man, this army of monster really does help in your training but the problem is, we're gonna die before we become masters" ''Kyro said."''Stop talking and more fighting." ''Raynor then slashed the monster. ''"So you two are the ones causing this..." ''a voice called them and wind gust at the bridge. It was Gardosen with Destiny in an orb. "''I presume you two know this girl. This girl is very dear. She might help us in spreading chaos and destruction in this world. And you two will be a part of it!!!" ''Gardosen then summoned a sword and prepares for a fight. ''"Kyro, get Destiny and get out of here now!" ''Raynor said. "''What? I'm not leaving you. We'll get Destiny together."''Kyro said. "''Do you think we can survive this? Look at the helpless girl. That girl wanted to find his best friend. It's your decision, do you want to end that girl's promise or do you want us and her to end our life?" ''Raynor cried leaving the Elementalist confused. "''GO KYRO!" ''Raynor cried. Kyro then sneaked back at Gardosen and took out Destiny from the orb and escape from Hell Bridge. After Kyro and Destiny escape Hell Bridge, Kyro is exhausted and collapsed while the little singer is still asleep. Dangers of Ellia part 2 Destiny woke up noticing the elementalist asleep and Raynor missing. "''Huh? What's going...on??? Who are you?" ''A lady with a staff stands in front of Destiny. "''Kyro... I want to thank you for helping my assistant. My name is Elena and I believe your Destiny, the star of hope. Don't worry, I wont put yo into trouble. You know, Kyro is a great assistant. If I would have any assistant in this world, that would be him. But, I think his heart is in rage with me due to Kaze'Aze." ''Elena said in a gloomy matter. "He is a good friend too. Hehe. Wait, u know Ka''ze'Aze? WHY DOES SHE NEED TO POSSESS MY BESTFRIEND, LASS, MY BEST FRIEND....EVER." Destiny cried. "So you're the best friend of Kaze'Aze new vessel eh? Sorry to tell you but, she need it cause she is aging." Elena explained. "What?" Destiny kneeled down. ''"But why? Why him? WHY!?" ''Destiny ran off leaving Elena. ~To be continued.xD( More coming soon. Sorry if it's long.:)